Mother's Day
by Karumi-Sabaku
Summary: Temari visita todos los años, el día de la madre, la tumba de Karura. Pero ese año sera mas especial que cualquier otro.


Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**MOTHER DAY**_

**Domingo, 4 de Mayo de 2014 - 6:37 AM**

Aun con la fatiga del día anterior, ese primer domingo de mayo me levante muy temprano. Tenía varias cosas importantes que realizar, entre ellas, llevar unos documentos muy significativos a la Hokage. Lo que me llevaría una semana entera.

Aún somnolienta, camine por los pasillos de la casa entrando en sus habitaciones para despertar a mis hermanos. Luego fui hasta la cocina y comencé a preparar panqueques suficientes para los tres. Gaara fue el primero en levantarse.

"¿Café?"

"Buenos días. Kankurou aún no se levanta. Te toca hacerlo"

Arrugo la nariz al saber que yo lo había preparado. Varios años atrás, cuando papa aún vivía, un día decidí hacer para todos. Y no salió tan bien como esperaba. Era un desastre con la dichosa bebida siempre que intentaba hacerla. Y ya mis hermanos habían aprendido a no dejarme siquiera intentarlo. Pero yo sigo insistiendo.

"Buenas… ¿Qué hay de comer?"

"Buenos días. Panqueques y…"

"Y sin café"

Me interrumpió Gaara, intentando señalarme disimuladamente. Puse los ojos en blanco y le golpee la cabeza con la sartén.

"Oye… tu eres la que debería de ser golpeada con una sartén cada vez que haces ese líquido infernal"

Se quejó y Kankurou rio. Me fui a darle con la sartén de nuevo pero Kankurou me detuvo.

"Ya, ya… yo preparare más. Tu sigue en la cocina, hay eres una diosa"

Con una sonrisa triunfante le saque la lengua a Gaara y seguí cocinando. El sonrió y se sentó a la mesa.

"Creí que te tomarías el día, Temari ¿Por qué despierta tan tempano?"

Me tense ante la pregunta de Kankurou. Intente ignorarlo pero Gaara contesto por mí.

"Tiene una misión en Konoha y debe partir pronto. Así que se levantó temprano para ir a visitar la tumba de mamá"

Lo mire de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Molesta.

"Oh"

Fue lo único que dijo Kankurou. Suspire resignada, pues sabía lo que vendría luego.

"Es verdad. Tu conociste a mama más tiempo que nosotros ¿Cuánto tenías?"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, cara pintada? Seis años... Idiota"

Respondí irritada. Siempre era lo mismo. Fuera quien fuera el que sacara el tema de mamá, tenía que contarles sobre ella. Y siempre terminábamos tristes. Todos. En espacial cuando hablaba de mamá.

"Oye. Ya. Está bien. No preguntare más"

"¡Genial!"

Dije, girándome para enfrentarlos.

"Ya estoy bastante harta de que siempre me hagan las mismas preguntas sobre ella. Saben…"

No pude terminar de decir nada. Todo me dio vueltas, la vista se me nublo y las rodillas me traicionaron, haciéndome caer. Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe contra el suelo. Pero no llego. Cuando los volví a abrir, Kankurou me sostenía en sus brazos. Con su ayuda, me senté en la silla que Gaara me había acercado. Todavía no me soltaba.

"Oye ¿Estas bien?"

Asentí. Un poco mareada aún.

"¿Qué te paso?"

No respondí. Segura de que si lo hacía expulsaría lo poco que tenía en el estómago sobre Kankurou. Supongo que en mi cara debía reflejarse lo que sentía, pues Gaara busco rápidamente el cubo de basura lo puso frente a mí. Con una rápida mirada de agradecimiento para Gaara, baje la cabeza y deje salir todo. Sentí a mis hermanos ayudándome. Mientras uno me recogía el cabello, el otro me sostuvo por los hombros. Para asegurarse a que no me fuera de cabeza, supongo.

"Estoy mejor, Kankurou. Ya puedes soltarme"

Logre decir. Me recosté del espaldar de la silla y cerré los ojos, agotada.

"Es Gaara. Kankurou fue a llamar un médico"

Abrí los ojos y vi la cabellera roja junto a mí. Efectivamente, era Gaara.

"No es para tanto, solo me mareé"

El negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decirme algo, pero en ese momento entro Kankurou.

"Que suerte que Sakura Haruno este de misión aquí ¿Eh?"

Señaló el idiota de mi hermano, sonriendo. La pelirrosa de Konoha entro en la cocina, aun con pijama y me observo tranquila.

"Salgan"

Indicó solo verme. Ambos hermanos protestaron, pero aun así ella los hecho. Se acercó y coloco una mano en mi estómago, el chakra verde alumbro su mano. Y luego, como si solo hubiese querido tocar, retiro su mano tres segundos después, sonriente.

"Estarás bien. Estarás muy bien, en realidad. Y no solo tú. Cierto vago que conozco también lo estará"

La mire confundida. Ella solo me sonrió más.

Luego me lo dijo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**3:07 PM**

Esa misma tarde, fui a visitar la tumba de mamá. Como Gaara había dicho. Con la diferencia de que esta vez fui acompañada de mis hermanos. Gaara me otorgó un reposo y dejaron la misión de Konoha a otro.

Como todos los años en esta fecha, el cementerio estaba más lleno de lo normal. Padres visitando las tumbas de sus hijas. Esposos visitando las tumbas de sus esposas. Hermanos visitando las tumbas de sus hermanas. Y como nosotros, hijos visitando las tumbas de sus madres.

Todos con el mismo propósito, desearles un feliz día de las madres.

Caminamos hasta el área de los Kazekages y junto a la tumba de papá, la de ella.

Sabaku no Karura.

Me senté junto a esta.

"Hola mamá. Lamento no poder venir antes, pero tus hombrecitos no me dejaban salir sola. Fue hasta ahora que ambos pudieron acompañarme"

Hable, mientras limpiaba la lápida con el nombre de ella escrito. Gaara hizo lo mismo que yo y se sentó al otro lado. Kankurou se quedó de pie frente a nosotros.

"Hola, madre. Soy Gaara"

"Ya déjense de saludos. Ella sabe bien quien eres Gaara, es mamá después de todo. Nos reconocería aunque estuviésemos irreconocibles. Temari ya dile… Por cierto Ma, es Kankurou quien habla"

Mire a Kankurou con una sonrisa. El muy tonto se pone incómodo en esas situaciones, pero seguía siendo el mismo mimado de siempre. Cuando gire para ver a Gaara, él lo miraba igual de sonriente.

Deje las flores que ellos habían escogido sobre la arena donde el cuerpo de mi madre descansaba y le hable.

"Solo quería desearte feliz día, mami y… Y decirte que vas a ser abuela"

El viento soplo fuerte en ese momento, levantando las hojas y agitando mi cabello. Sentí un cosquilleo en la mejilla. En ese instante supe que había sido mamá, deseándome lo mejor del mundo.

"Gracias, mami. Te amo"

Susurre. De manera que solo el viento pudo escucharme.

* * *

¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! jeje

He de confesar que se me salieron un par de lágrimas cuando terminaba de escribir. Es muy lindo. Me encanto como quedo. No tenía idea de que podía ser tan cursi jeje. Bueno, es el primer OneShot que escribo. Me vino cuando escribía cierto capítulo de mi fic "El amor detrás de una traición" (que pronto actualizare)

… Etto… ¡ah sí!

Se supone que es basado cinco años después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja. Aquí deje una diferencia de edad en Temari y sus hermanos un poco mayor. En este caso ella tiene 26, Kankurou 22 y Gaara 21.

Para quienes no entendieron el comentario de Sakura, el papá del bebé es Shikamaru. No había un "otro" xD.

Bueno, ya con todo claro, me despido. Espero les allá gustado. Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y consejos. Serán recibidas con gusto. Hasta la próxima. Nos leemos. ¡Bye!


End file.
